tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Spencer
Spencer *'Builder': LNER Doncaster Works *'Designer': Sir Nigel Gresley *'Class': LNER A4 *'Configuration': 4-6-2 Spencer is a sleek private engine belonging to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford. Bio During his first visit to Sodor, Spencer took the Duke and Duchess of Boxford on a trip around Sodor, but ignored Gordon's warnings about taking on water and thus ran out - Spencer attributed the incident to a leaky tank. Upon his next visit, Spencer challenged Edward to a race and maintained a lead for the majority of the race, but vainly fell asleep while the Duke and Duchess stopped to take photos and narrowly lost to Edward after he got onto the summer-house branch line first. Spencer has since developed a rivalry with Thomas, with the latter often trying to outshine Spencer - largely without success. Spencer returned to Sodor to help build the new summer house for the Duke and Duchess of Boxford, much to the annoyance of all the engines. Firstly, he insulted the steam engines - especially Thomas by calling him a "toy tank engine", which as a result they had a competition of strength. However, Spencer neglected to build the new summer house when he became suspicious about Thomas, thinking he was being a tricky tank engine and ended up getting slate down his funnel at the quarry. When Spencer discovered Percy's mail coaches (thinking that Thomas was hiding them from Percy), he got into trouble with the Fat Controller, who thought that Spencer was hiding the mail coaches all the time! Afterwards, Spencer lost his pride when his owners turn up for their holiday. He then gets stuck in the mud when he chases Thomas to Knapford. After being rescued by Hiro, Spencer apologised to Thomas and Hiro, and together, they finish the summer house. Spencer remained on Sodor for some time afterwards and helped Thomas with deliveries to the summer house, teased James for being pink, had a repaint at the Steamworks, and got covered in snow, thanks to Gordon. Spencer later returned to the Mainland to carry out work for the Duke and Duchess of Boxford. However, Spencer came back to Sodor once again. During this trip, he delivered garbage to Whiff's Waste Dump on Clean Sodor Day. Persona Spencer is rather arrogant and pompous, and considers himself to be above doing menial duties such as shunting. When he came to build the summer house, Spencer proved himself to be very nosey, sneaky and rather neglectful. Despite being closely related, Gordon and Spencer have never gotten on very well with each other. This is mainly because of his pompous behavior, which exceeds even that of Gordon's. Basis Spencer is based on an LNER Class A4. Mallard is also a member of this class. Livery Spencer was painted gray with blue-grey cylinders and wheels and black lining. From the tenth season onwards, he was painted silver. Appearances Trivia * In the Steamies vs. Diesels DVD, Spencer is considered a Diesel. This is because in a game, Spencer says he does not have a whistle, but an electric horn instead. However, his picture clearly shows him having a whistle. * One of Spencer's models is currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. Voice Actors * Glenn Wrage (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Matt Wilkinson (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Yasuhiko Kawazu (Japan; Season 7 onwards) * Espen Sandvik (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway * Take-Along (normal and metallic) * Take-n-Play * TOMY/TrackMaster (normal and coal mustache) * My First Thomas (talking) * Hornby (discontinued) * Bachmann * My Thomas Story Library * Wind-up Trains * Mega Bloks Gallery Image:GordonandSpencer.jpg|Spencer in his debut episode File:GordonandSpencer9.jpg|Spencer at Knapford Image:Spencer.png Image:EdwardtheGreat14.PNG|Spencer asleep Image:EdwardtheGreat15.PNG Image:EdwardtheGreat18.PNG File:ToppedOffThomas22.png File:ToppedOffThomas12.png File:ToppedOffThomas11.png|Spencer's wheels File:ToppedOffThomas5.png File:DreamOn30.jpg File:DreamOn11.jpg|Spencer at Tidmouth Sheds File:DreamOn7.jpg|Spencer and Thomas File:EdwardtheGreat29.jpg|Spencer's driver inside the cab File:EdwardtheGreat28.jpg|Spencer at Wellsworth File:Emily'sRubbish11.jpg File:SpencerCGI.jpg File:HerooftheRails32.jpg|Spencer is covered in slate File:HerooftheRails45.jpg|Spencer is pulled out of the muddy marsh File:HerooftheRails39.jpg Image:HerooftheRails135.png|Cross-eyed Spencer File:TickledPink28.png File:SteamySodor26.png|Spencer having a repaint File:MistyIslandRescue238.jpg File:OtheIndignity15.jpg File:SpencertheGrand27.jpg|Spencer's whistle File:ThomasandSpencerpromo.png|A promotional image of Thomas and Spencer File:SpencerSeason13promo.png|Promotional image of Spencer for the thirteenth season File:HerooftheRailsWii38.jpg|Spencer in the Hero of the Rails Wii game Image:Mallardreal.jpg|Mallard, another A4 Merchandise Gallery File:TrackMaster3SpeedRCSpencer.jpg|TrackMaster 3-Speed File:Take-n-PlaySpencer.jpg|Take-n-Play Spencer File:BachmannSpencer.jpg|Bachmann Image:HornbySpencer.png|Hornby Spencer File:HornbySpencerprototype.jpg|Hornby prototype File:WoodenRailwaySpencer.jpg|Wooden Railway File:ERTLSpencer.jpg|ERTL Spencer File:MyFirstThomasSpencer.PNG|My First Thomas Spencer File:SpencerStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Spencer's Story Library book File:Wind-upSpencer.jpg File:TOMYSpencer.jpg|TOMY Spencer File:TrackMasterCoalMustacheSpencerin"SteamySodor".jpg|TrackMaster Spencer with coal mustache File:MegaBloksSpencer.jpg|Mega Bloks Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Other railways Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Antagonists